


Kaitou KID's Horrible, Terrible Idea

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: Shinichi turned his head to the left and then back to the right. This was a horrible, terrible idea. Kaitou KID’s horrible, terrible idea. And frankly, Shinichi couldn’t fathom why he had shown up. But he wasn’t the only one.(AKA the DCMK A/B/O orgy that nobody asked for... But my brain generated anyways.)





	Kaitou KID's Horrible, Terrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Several things:
> 
> First, I hope you all read the tags before clicking on this, but just in case. This is a DCMK A/B/O orgy fic. It is porn without plot. Yes, all 12,000 and some odd words of it. If you want to know who actually has sex together before reading, see the relationship tags.
> 
> Second, the names are a little all over the place because, well, there are 8 participants in this story and they have different relationships to each other. So here is a list of the names of the characters as they may appear in this text. (Not the correct Japanese spellings I know, but for some reason those are hard for me to be consistent with when I type.)
> 
> Shinichi Kudo  
> Ran Mori  
> Sonoko  
> Makoto  
> Kazuha  
> Heiji Hattori  
> Saguru Hakuba  
> Kaito Kuroba (aka the Kaitou KID)
> 
> Third, I made this Alpha/Beta/Omega because I needed some sort of element that actually drove the characters to get past awkwardly staring at each other. Sorry if it’s not your thing.
> 
> And now I’m going to go hide under a rock again.

Shinichi turned his head to the left and then back to the right. This was a horrible, terrible idea. Kaitou KID’s horrible, terrible idea. And frankly, Shinichi couldn’t fathom why he had shown up. But he wasn’t the only one.

“Are we really doing this?” Sonoko asked from her perch on one of the hotel suite barstools. Behind the Omega, her boyfriend Makoto refused to look at anyone else in the room.

“I’m not sure we should.” Ran answered as she fidgeted with the hem of her knee length dress.

“You’re right.” Kazuha agreed as she inched across the loveseat and a little closer to her alleged not-boyfriend, Hattori. He ignored her in favor of staring down the blonde detective sitting opposite him. The two Alphas had never gotten along and it didn’t look like things were going to change anytime soon.

Of course, Hakuba, predictably, had determined Hattori wasn’t worth his time and had since moved on to watching KID like a hawk.

KID smiled back at him with a grin that could have meant anything or nothing at all. “So who wants to play strip poker~?”

“Pass.” Shinichi and Sonoko said in something close to unison as Ran seemed to perk up. The Karate champion was unnaturally lucky at cards and she knew it.

KID moved on without missing a beat. “Truth or dare?”

Sonoko snorted. “With three detectives in the group? I don’t think so.”

KID tried again. “Spin the bottle?” He questioned as he materialized an empty coke bottle.

Ran and Kazuha exchanged looks with each other before glancing at the men beside them. Neither Shinichi nor Hattori noticed, preoccupied with trying to figure out where KID had gotten the coke bottle. There was no way the thief had been hiding it in his tailored suit jacket.

“What would the rules be?” Hakuba questioned, clearly unfazed. On a scale of ‘Boring’ to ‘KID’, the glass bottle trick was somewhere around ‘Mundane’. 

KID’s grin grew a little bit wider. “Whoever spins the bottle gets to remove a piece of clothing from whoever the bottle points at.”

“So whoev’r da bottle points ta takes off a piece of cloth’n and hands it ta da person who spun da bottle?” Hattori asked as held his hand out to take the bottle.

KID set it gingerly in his hand. “Nope.” He drawled out with an exaggerated pop of the P sound. “Whoever spins the bottle gets to take the piece of clothing off of the other person.”

“What do ya mean?”

KID swiped the bottle back, setting it on the coffee table in the middle of the room before sending it spinning with a twist of his wrist. It came to a stop with the neck of the bottle facing Hakuba. KID smirked as the detective visibly tensed. “Come here Hakuba~.” KID sang as he took a step towards the blonde.

For a moment, Shinichi thought his fellow detective had actually been glued in place. It certainly wouldn’t have been out of character for KID to do so. But when Hakuba did move, it was to half crawl over, half fall out of the arm chair he had been occupying. It was not the grace one usually associated with the half British Alpha.

“Remember, you said  _a_  piece of clothing. Singular.” Saguru reminded KID as if the thief hadn’t explained the rules himself less than a minute ago.

“Are you afraid I’d take all your clothes this early?”

Saguru took another step backwards. One step for every step KID took. “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“But it’s just ta demonstration, right?” Kazuha asked as she twisted in her seat to watch.

KID’s grin widened. “Exactly. No need to run away yet, Ha-ku-ba.”

Saguru’s shoulder hit the wall. “What do you want, KID?”

“Maybe I want to know how soft your hair is.” The thief mused as he took a step closer, boxing Hakuba in with his arms. “Or maybe I want to know what sounds you’d make if I kissed you.”

Saguru had to swallow twice before he could force the next words from his mouth. And if he was being honest, he didn’t know if the cause was excitement or nervousness. “You dye my hair enough to know exactly how soft it is.”

KID hummed in agreement. “Then,” he leaned in closer, his lips a hairs breath from Saguru’s, “maybe I want to know what you look like when you come totally undone.”

A feminine squeal came from somewhere in the room as KID moved forward the fraction of an inch to press his lips to Saguru’s. But in that moment, the detective couldn’t honestly say he cared who the sound had come from. KID’s gloved hands where cupping his face, the thief’s thumbs brushing against Saguru’s cheeks as dexterous fingers massaged his neck at the base of his skull. Saguru slumped against the wall as KID pressed their bodies together, deepening the kiss, taking it from something chaste to something that belonged behind closed doors.

KID moved back for a second, his signature grin filling Saguru’s vision as the detective forced his eyes to open again. Though when he had closed them was a mystery he’d probably never get around to solving. At least not with KID’s hands running down his sides. “Kaito.” He breathed as the thief planted gentle kisses along his jaw line.

“KID.” The thief corrected, his hands running back up Saguru’s chest to tug the blonde’s tie loose.

“KID.” Saguru agreed, though it was debatable if even KID could hear the word as it morphed into a gasp.

The chuckle that escaped KIDs lips was deeper than usual. Less mischievous and more… predatory. “Are you sensitive, Sa-gu-ru?” KID whispered as the palms of his hands brushed across Saguru’s nipples for the second time.

A moan came from Saguru’s throat as KID’s hands found their way back up Saguru’s side and continued upwards, pushing the sleeves of Saguru’s suit jacket off of his arms as KID lifted them over his head. The movement ended with Saguru’s jacket in one of KID’s hands and the blonde’s wrists pinned to the wall by the other.

“KID-sama!” Sonoko squealed again as the thief looked over his shoulder at the group with a triumphant expression on his face. The heiresses’ Beta boyfriend wrapped his arm a little tighter around her in response.

“And that,” KID explained as he released Hakuba’s wrists, “is how you take a piece of clothing off of someone.”

Saguru’s chest heaved as he forced himself to stand up straight again. He had expected there to be some level of embarrassment associated with anything that KID organized. But this was worse than he’d predicted. And he’d literally only lost his jacket to the thief. It was nothing compared to having his entire outfit changed out like it routinely was during KID’s heists.

“So~… who’s next?” KID questioned as he dropped Saguru’s jacket next to the coffee table. “Shinichi~?”

The detective blinked, seeming to come back to reality from wherever it was that detectives’ minds wandered off to when they should really be paying attention to the buxom brunette watching them with worried eyes. Kaito knew that worried look all too well. It was the look that Aoko always wore when she watched Hakuba pour over case files for hours.  The look didn’t belong on Ran’s face either.

But none of the other members of their game looked concerned. Sokono was leaning back into Makoto’s abdomen, her hands wrapped around his forearm as she looked at him with hungry eyes. He was looking back at her with a heady mixture of love and lust. The karate champion had seemed like the most reluctant of the group at the beginning, but Kaito was beginning to doubt the man was capable of denying Sonoko anything. 

Kazuha’s eyes had lit up the moment Kaito had said Shinichi’s name. And Hattori’s body had shifted forwards as well. A clear sign of interest even if the Osakan detective would never be able to admit aloud that he liked the Detective of the East. And Hakuba… didn’t really count, because he was Hakuba. But Kaito was pretty sure the blonde would loosen up once he wasn’t the only one missing some clothing.

Shinichi reached for the bottle. “As long as we take a piece of clothing we meet the requirements right?”

“Yep.” Kaito answered from where he leaned against the wall.

The bottle spun lazily in place before coming to a stop with the neck pointed at Hattori. Shinichi leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He reached out his other hand expectantly in Hattori’s direction. “Hat.”

Heiji’s body moved on autopilot. It was a conditioned response. Give Kudo whatever it is he asks for and live to fight another day. Kudo didn’t ask for things without good reason...

Shinichi smirked as he accepted the ball cap. “Thanks, Hattori.” 

“So what do ya need it for?”

Blue eyes stared back at Hattori in confusion. “I was supposed to take an article of clothing from you.”

“Seriously?” Sonoko cut in with exasperation clear in her voice. “Couldn’t you put in a little more effort than just asking for his hat?”

“Boring~!” KID added.

Shinichi just cocked an eyebrow as Hattori sputtered something about life and death situations and abuse of power and friendship.

“Boring~!” KID repeated. “Mori-chan, show him how it’s done.”

Ran stiffened, which wasn’t an unexpected response, even if it wasn’t the one Kaito was aiming for. “Okay.” The bottle nearly spun off the table, pointing between Hattori and Kaito, and directly at Hakuba.

Ran blushed. “Hakuba-san,” she began tentatively. 

To his credit, the blonde took a step closer to the group instead of backing himself against a wall again. “Yes, Ran-san?”

“May I have your tie please?”

“Of course you can.”

Kaito wanted to face palm as he watched Hakuba hand over his tie. But that wasn’t a very KID thing to do. And in the hotel suite, with these people, he was Kaitou KID, not Kuroba Kaito, even  _if_  half the room’s occupants had hinted at knowing his civilian identity.

“Ran…” Sonoko complained.

“You do it if it’s so easy.” Shinichi challenged in Ran’s defense. “Everyone knows you can’t use KID as the standard. He jumps off skyscrapers for fun.”

Makoto nodded in agreement as Sonoko huffed. “Give me the bottle.” She demanded as she leaned forward and out of her boyfriend’s arms.

The bottle wobbled as it spun, off balance from the moment Sonoko released it from her hand.

Straightening her skirt, the heiress rose to her feet and padded around the coffee table. She leaned down to plant a kiss on Kazuha’s lips, gentle at first, then growing in intensity as she climbed onto the loveseat to straddle the Osakan. Her skirt rode up to her hips, but she didn’t particularly care. She’d dressed for the occasion, the skirt was supposed to ride up and the pink boy short underwear she’d chosen was meant to be seen, to be appreciated. She looked good in pink and she knew it.

Kazuha pushed her away, taking big gulping breaths as if she’d forgotten how to breathe at some point during their make out session. “Didn know ya swung that way Sonoko.”

“Makoto is a Beta.” Sonoko pointed out.

“I meant, I didn know ya liked women.” Kazuha corrected.

“Is it a problem?” Sonoko asked.

Kazuha shook her head, the ends of her pony tail brushing across her shoulders. “Not really.”

“Good.” Sonoko captured Kazuha’s lips again. It was different than what Sonoko was used to… in a good way. Makoto was all muscle and hard edges, unable, or maybe just unwilling to relax into her touch. But Kazuha was soft and compliant and so much more willing than Sonoko had expected. Sonoko’s hands worked their way down to Kazuha’s hips, her fingertips finding their way under the hem of the Osakan’s shirt, brushing against the exposed skin, testing.

Kazuha moaned in response and Sonoko swallowed the sound. It was the sign of approval she’d been waiting for. Her hands worked their way up higher, caressing Kazuha’s stomach, feeling the other woman’s muscles spasm and her breath catch. Taking a moment to catch her own breath, Sonoko sat back, breaking the kiss more out of necessity than desire as she pulled Kauzha’s t-shirt the rest of the way over her head.

“Kazuha?” Hattori sounded confused. Kazuha rolled her head to the side to look at him through lidded eyes. But he wasn’t looking at her. Well, he was, just not the part of her he normally looked at. “I… a… didn know ya owned somethin like that.”

Kazuha moved her hands out of the way as Sonoko ran her fingers up the Osakan’s abdomen again. The heiress wore a knowing smile as her hands came up to cup Kazuha’s breasts, fondling them through the pale yellow lace of her bra. “You didn’t know she owned something like this? Not very observant for a detective, are you?”

“Sonoko!” Ran protested.

Sonoko ignored her. “I love it Kazuha. You are going to have to take me lingerie shopping in Osaka sometime.”

“She is not.” Hattori answered in Kazuha’s stead.

“Don’t answer for me Heiji! At least Sonoko appreciates the effort I put in. More than I could say for ya.”

“How was I suppos’d to know ya were wearing stuff like that?” Hattori defended.

Kazuha put her hands on her hips, managing to look intimidating even with Sonoko still straddling her lap. “Ahou!”

“Wow, Tantei-han, I didn’t realize you were quite that dense.” KID broke in as he offered Sonoko a hand. She took it, using it to brace herself as she climbed off of Kazuha.

“I told you she was interested, Hattori.” Shinichi added from the other side of the coffee table.

“But she nev’r says she is.”

Shinichi was totally deadpan when he responded. “Just like you never admit you are interested in her?”

Heiji looked back over at Kazuha. Her arms were crossed beneath her breasts as she stared at him with a challenge written on her face. “Ya wore that for me?”

Kazuha turned away, looking to the man on her other side as a blush crawled up her neck. “Spin da bottle Makoto-san.”

“Hey wait a…” Hattori’s words were cut off as the bottle came to stop pointing at Kazuha again. “No. I don’t think so. Spin again Makoto.”

“Don’t listen to Heiji. He’s just jealous.” Kazuha said dismissively.

“Rules are rules.” KID added. “He has to take a piece of clothing from her.”

Hattori looked like he was about to lunge across the room and throttle KID when Makoto dropped to one knee in front of Kazuha. He wasn’t entirely certain how he felt about his girlfriend making out with the Osakan, but he was certain he didn’t want to take any more clothing off the woman. She was already wearing too little as it was. He took her hand, kissing the back of it. And when he looked up, he focused entirely on her face. “Toyama-san, may I have your hair ribbon please?”

“Of course you can, Ahou.” Kazuha answered, reaching up to untie the yellow ribbon holding up her hair.

“How did I end up with prudes at my orgy? Someone explain it to me.” KID demanded.

Sonoko shrugged as she settled back on her bar stool. “Makoto wouldn’t let me come without him.”

Kazuha glanced at Hattori before curling her fingers and pointing at him with her thumb. “He’s not actually a prude. Even if he is dense as Osmium.”

“Hey! I’m not on par with the densest material on Earth!”

“Are you sure?” Shinichi questioned. “Because you seem about that dense.”

“Enough!” KID interjected before the two detectives could really start trading insults. “Kazuha-chan,” he whined, “spin the bottle and make them stop.”

Kazuha smirked as the bottle pointed at Kudo. “You know, Heiji has been complaining about that tie.”

Kudo looked down at his chest in confusion. “Hattori, what do you have against a blue tie?”

“You look too formal like that.” Kazuha answered as she came to a stop in front of Kudo.  “Here, let me fix that.” She pulled the Alpha to his feet by the tie, nipping at the underside of his jaw once it was within range.

“Uh… Kazuha…” Kudo’s breath left him in a rush as she pulled the tie loose and undid the first button of his shirt. It made her wonder if there was a reason Kudo always wore high collared shirts. A reason like the days old hickie on his left collar bone.

Kazuha laid a kiss over the bruise as she undid the knot in Shinichi’s tie. She didn’t take it off of him though. She wasn’t ready to be done with the detective yet. Not when she knew seeing her and Kudo together was a fantasy of Heiji’s. (If he didn’t want her reading his diary he should have done a better job hiding it.)

A few more open buttons and a few gentle kisses had an eager whine coming from the back of Kudo’s throat. His arms wrapped around Kazuha’s waist, his head lulling back as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

An involuntary shudder ran up Kazuha’s spine. Kudo had never looked at her like that before. She’d always been someone that he’d acknowledged, but she’d never felt the weight of his full attention before. She had laughed at Ran when she’d said that Kudo was almost too intense to make love to, but Kazuha understood now. Kudo had the kind of eyes that you could drown in. She looked away, moving back to the hickie and pulling the skin into her mouth, sucking, renewing the mark. Marking Kudo the way she’d always hoped to mark Heiji.

When she was done, Shinichi dropped bonelessly back into the arm chair as Kazuha pushed him away from herself. This time taking the tie with her. It had taken him nearly a year to talk Ran into marking him and Kazuha had done it without any prompting. He very much approved.

KID whistled. “Tantei-han, you are a very lucky man.”

Hattori blushed. “I could be I guess.” He muttered as he scratched his head.

“Kazuha-chan,” Ran started, her own blush creeping all the way up her neck, “how did you know Shinichi was… umm… sensitive there?”

Kazuha suddenly looked embarrassed. “I didn’. But…umm… Heiji had mentioned… umm… one of his fantasies.”

“Really?” Kudo questioned. He hadn’t bothered to straighten himself, his jacket still hanging halfway off his shoulders and the top of his shirt splayed wide. If someone bothered to take a picture, it would sell a hot detectives calendar all on its own. And Heiji said exactly that.

Hakuba looked appalled. “Hattori-san, I hardly think that is an appropriate way to think about your fellow detectives.”

“But phantom thieves are okay to ogle?” Hattori shot back.

“Of course I am.” KID answered before Hakuba had the chance to build his own defense. “Now spin the bottle Tantei-han.”

Makoto stopped breathing when the bottle pointed to him. Or at least it looked like he stopped breathing. Heiji looked him up and down. It was pretty easy to guess what the karate champion would look like without his clothes, but it was kind of a shock to realize that Heiji had never seen the man in anything less than pants and long sleeves. “Ya don’t really like showin’ skin do ya?”

“No. Not particularly.” Makoto answered. He hadn’t moved, but the air felt heavier with the potential for violence.

“Ya never train without ya shirt on?”

“Why would I do that?”

Heiji felt his brow furrow. “Because it gets hot in the summer. I mean, I train without my shirt.”

“Kendo is different from karate.”

“Obviously. Now take ya shirt off.”

Sonoko scoffed. “You aren’t even going to try to take it off of him?”

Heiji looked at her like she’d lost her mind. “Kazuha made me leave my shinai at Ran’s house.”

“Yeah. Heiji is pretty useless without a sword.” Kazuha added.

“Makoto wouldn’t hurt you.” Sonoko defended. She looked up at her boyfriend where he stood next to her. “Would you?”

The violent aura around Makoto dissipated as he looked back at Sonoko. “Of course not, Princess.” He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. “But I’m not sure I’m ready to let someone other than you touch me.”

Sonoko practically glowed as she basked in Makoto’s attention.

“Okay then!” KID’s smile was mischievous as he drew the attention of the group back to himself. “It’s your turn Hakuba~.”

Saguru leaned forward to spin the bottle. He could refuse of course, but KID would somehow make things worse if he did. Speaking of KID… what was Saguru going to take off of the thief? The hat or the monocle?

“I see you thinking, Tantei-san. Let me help.” KID said with a smile. A flash of light later and he stood before the group with neither his hat nor his monocle. Or a mask for that matter.

Saguru swallowed. On one hand, KID had unmasked himself. On the other hand, Saguru wasn’t sure why he hadn’t anticipated that given that KID had organized an orgy. Also, what if Saguru slipped up and called him Kaito or Kuroba?

“We don’t have all night.” KID teased.

The smile that found its way to Saguru’s face was probably a mischievous one, though it certainly paled in comparison to KID’s. Because if Saguru was being honest with himself, he’d always kind of wondered what Kaito would look like without his pants. Over all the years they’d known each other, magician had never worn shorts. Or a swimming suit for that matter. Part of Saguru had dismissed it as personal choice, but now he wondered if there wasn’t something more to it. After all, KID never hesitated to wear a skirt. It was actually quite the feat to build the strength required for KID’s stunts without bulking up so much that KID couldn’t pass as a woman…

Saguru dropped to his knees in front of KID, enjoying the way the thief’s eyes widened in surprise. It was almost impossible to get past the thief’s infamous poker face, so even a glimpse of a real emotion was immensely satisfying. “So KID, I’ve always kind of wondered, what kind of underwear do you wear?” Saguru’s hands slid up the outside of KID’s thighs, his fingertips hooking over the thief’s belt. “Boxers? Briefs? Or do you go for women’s underwear just in case you need a disguise?”

“Do you plan on finding out yourself, Tantei-san?”

“I do.” Saguru answered. “Anything hidden in your pants tonight?”

Kaito was 98% certain that Hakuba was asking about any smoke bombs, dye packs, confetti, or slime capsules. And the answer to that question was no. But he just couldn’t resist… “Why don’t you take them off and find out for yourself.”

Hakuba smirked in response, his fingers running along the top of Kaito’s belt to rest on the top of the buckle. “I think I will.”

Kaito swallowed as the blonde pulled the tail of his belt out of the buckle, pulling the belt taunt and releasing the fastening pin. And as it turned out, Hakuba was an expert at removing slacks, because it took him less than 2 seconds to unhook the clasps at the top of the fly and undo the inner button. That only left unzipping the front… which would probably work better if Kaito weren’t totally turned on by Hakuba looking up at him through the fringe of his hair.

“Looks like I didn’t even have to take your pants all the way off to find out what you were hiding.” Saguru looked up at KID’s face. Kaito’s face. The expression he wore was teasing, but there was a crack in the façade. Kaito’s pupils were blown wide, making him look almost frantic even as he exercised perfect control over the rest of his face. And of course, there was the bulge in his pants.

Saguru made quick work of the zipper, his hands tracing back up the side of the fly to find Kaito’s hips. And if he happened to run his left thumb across the swell of Kaito’s cock, still trapped inside his boxers… well, he wasn’t exactly sorry about that. “Boxers.”

“With smiley faces.” Kaito added.

Saguru glanced up at Kaito’s face again, he still wore that infuriating grin. And Saguru wanted to wipe it off his face. Saguru’s hands clenched in the soft fabric of Kaito’s slacks, pulling them down to his calves before he looked up again. But not all the way up. Up to the collection of smiley faces that dotted Kaito’s boxers.

The smiley faces weren’t exactly masculine, then again, Kaito wasn’t exactly masculine. Not in build anyways. No the most masculine things about the phantom thief were his carefully chosen mannerisms. And his swollen cock still trapped in a cloth prison. The corners of Saguru’s mouth twitched up into a smirk. It was ironic, but he really wanted to set KID free. He resisted the urge though, sliding his hands under the hem of Kaito’s boxers to slide up the back of the thief’s legs.

_Poker face. Poker face. Poker face._ Kaito chanted in his head. Hakuba was supposed to be a stick in the mud. He was not supposed to be on his knees in front of Kaito, running his hands up Kaito’s backside. He was especially not supposed to be eyeing Kaito’s erection like that as the heat of his breath sank through the thin material of Kaito’s boxers and sent shivers up the magician’s spine. And he was definitely not supposed to…

Kaito’s  poker face shattered as Hakuba closed the distance between them, rubbing his cheek against Kaito’s groin.

The moan the fell from KIDs lips drew Saguru’s attention back up to his face. The façade was gone, the indigo of the thief’s eyes reduced to tiny bands around dilated irises. Saguru smirked, licking his lips before leaning back to bring the whole of Kaito’s erection back into view. The rules said he could only take one piece of clothing off of KID. But they didn’t say he couldn’t take liberties in the process.  He leaned forward again to trace KID’s bulge with his tongue.

It was exactly the distraction Saguru needed. He pulled the left leg of KID’s pants the rest of the way off as the thief’s head drooped forward and his eyes fluttered. And Saguru loved it. Seeing the man behind the monocle unravel was testing his control as well. He couldn’t keep this up much longer. Especially if the sweet scent that marked the thief as an Omega continued to seep through his scent blockers.

Kaito’s breath was growing ragged as he watched Hakuba’s tongue slip back between his lips. The teasing was driving him crazy. If only Hakuba would just reach in and… Kaito stumbled as the tip of Hakuba’s tongue disappeared into the flap on his boxers and the detective lifted his right leg enough to tug his slacks the rest of the way off. Then Hakuba’s hands were running back up Kaito’s legs, sliding up the front until they reached the elastic of his boxers, then forcing the thief back a step.

Hakuba’s grin was downright devious as he leaned back. “And that is how you take a piece of clothing off of someone.”

Kaito blinked. Why was? What was that supposed to mean?

“Taste of your own medicine for once huh KID?” Shinichi questioned.

Hakuba looked smug as he rolled back on his heels and stood. “Isn’t it your turn KID?”

To his credit, KID didn’t stumble once as he made his way to the coffee table and spun the bottle again. It pointed squarely at Kazuha.

Two steps later and KID was in front of her, picking her up in a single smooth motion and spinning them around so she was straddling his lap when he sat down on her recently vacated couch cushion. “I’ll admit I’m curious, Kazuhan-chan. Do your panties match your lovely lace bra?”

“Yes, they…” Kazuha’s breath caught as KID bent forward to plant kisses along her collar bone. It wasn’t the kisses that stole her voice though. It was the quick flick of his tongue over her left nipple, pert and pebbled and straining against the thin lace of her bra. Then KID’s arm was around her waist, holding her in place as his tongue ran over the mounds of her breasts, tracing the edge of her bra.

“Then it would be a shame not to get to see them together.” KID purred as his left hand worked the button at the top of her jeans. Almost simultaneously, his right hand slid down her back and into her pants, cupping her ass as he pulled her closer to grind against his erection.

It was only then that Kaito lifted his face from Kazuha’s chest to capture her lips in a kiss. What he was about to do might not be gentle, he’d never tried it before, so he couldn’t say for certain. And while he was pretty sure Kazuha wouldn’t mind, they were sitting next to an Alpha that might not respond well. But no time like the present to find out.

Pulling his hand out of Kazuha’s pants, Kaito lifted her by the thighs and adjusted their position, setting her on her knees on the floor between his legs without ever breaking the kiss. Then he worked her pants down her hips, careful not to take her light yellow lace bikini underwear with them. He continued sliding them down her legs to her knees where they were held in place by the floor.

At the same time Kazuha grabbed his hips and ran her fingers across his abdomen, brushing lightly against the tip of his cock, as her fingers pressed into his flesh to trace the muscles underneath. Swallowing back a groan Kaito picked her up again. He balanced her on his right thigh as he kissed the top of her breast again. Then he moved down her body, planting kisses along her side as his left hand worked her jeans the rest of the way off. He nipped at her hip just above her panties before pulling away. “Matching was a good choice, Kazuha-chan.”

Kazuha’s green eyes were unfocused as one corner of her mouth turned up in a lopsided grin. “I thought so too.” She was sitting on KID’s thigh, but her attention was entirely on Heiji. “What about you Heiji?” She had to wonder if his adam’s apple had always looked that pronounced when he swallowed.

“I think you’d look better without any of it on.” Heiji answered.

For a second the entire room went silent.

“I’m pretty sure you aren’t supposed to say that even if it is what she wants you to think.” Shinichi commented unhelpfully as Hakuba hit Hattori over the head with a throw pillow.

KID just chuckled as he pulled Kazuha against his chest, his fingers gently playing over the skin of her hip. “Well Shinichi?”

The detective leaned forward in his seat and spun the bottle. He quirked his eyebrow as it pointed to Sonoko.

“Show me what you’ve got.” She taunted. Kudo wasn’t her first choice of male partners in the room. He was actually tied for last place with the blonde with the British accent, but he was an Alpha… and according to Ran, he was great in bed when he wasn’t distracted.

Kudo’s signature smirk settled into place as he stood, striding confidently across the floor and picking Sonoko up, forcing her to wrap her limbs around him to stay upright. “Hey!" She complained as he leaned over her.

His smile turned predatory as he buried his nose in the skin of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of Omega. “You want to know what I’ve got?”

Shinichi chanced a glance over his shoulder at Ran. She’d encouraged him to come. Told him she didn’t mind sharing. That she understood that he was an Alpha and that as a Beta, there were physical needs she couldn’t fill. She said all those things, but Shinichi wasn’t sure he should believe them. She nodded reassuringly at him anyways.

Sonoko glared at him as he turned back to her, a challenge clear on her face.

Shinichi’s left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against his chest. Then his hand was under her skirt, hiking it the rest of the way up her hip, giving him better access to his target.

Sonoko’s breath hitched as his fingers found their way to the edge of her underwear. His movements were small, but persistent as he ran a finger back and forth along the hem line at her inner thigh.

“Did watching KID excite you?” Kudo whispered in her ear. “Are you already wet enough for me to slide inside of you?”

If he hadn’t moved his finger to slide across the moist silk covering her entrance at that exact moment, Sonoko probably would have denied it. Instead her words failed her as Kudo stroked his finger up and down.

“This isn’t the angle I want.” Kudo murmured between long licks along the shell of Sonoko’s ear. She whined as he set her back on the bar stool. But the fact that he was kneeling between her legs seemed promising. And licking the path his finger had just been tracing was a notable improvement.

“Sonoko?” Makoto questioned as he caught her. She hadn’t even realized she been leaning back.

“It feels so good.” She told him as she reached up for his face, trying to pull him in for an upside down kiss.

Kudo snorted. “This will feel better.”

Sonoko balked, whining as Kudo pushed her legs back together. He wasn’t done yet. She wouldn’t let him be. Then he was pulling her underwear down, leaving it to dangle off one of her ankles as he lowered his head to her groin again. And he was right. He was always right. It felt better.

Shinichi swirled his tongue across Sonoko’s clit. She tasted like she smelled and the Alpha part of him very much approved. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to go this far, but since he was already there… He slid a finger inside of her as he sucked at her clit, feeling her tighten around him as he found the right spot. The one that would push her over the edge of orgasm.

Sonoko’s hand was in his hair as Shinichi crooked his finger inside of her. It was something he’d learned that Ran liked and he was willing to bet Sonoko would like it too. His finger worked inside of her, pressing against her front wall at the same height as her clit, as if he were trying to stimulate the nerve from both sides.

The spasm that racked Sonoko’s body was exactly what Shinichi had been aiming for. He scooped up her underwear from where they’d fallen to the floor and rose to his feet with a grin on his face.

“Uhh, Shinichi?” KID questioned with his hand raised.

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, KID.”

“Me next?” The thief questioned.

Kazuha elbowed him in the stomach. “Wait ya turn.”

Kaito pouted in response. He wanted Shinichi. Correction, he had wanted Shinichi. And now that the Alpha’s scent had been strengthened by his excitement, Kaito needed Shinichi. If Kazuha hadn’t still been sitting between his legs, holding him in place, he’d have been across the room taking Shinichi’s pants off already.

“Thanks for sharing Ran.” Sonoko muttered as she righted herself slightly, putting her legs back together and making a halfhearted attempt to tug her skirt back in place.

Ran was red as a tomato. “Of course.” She replied unsteadily as she reached for the bottle, presumably spinning it to try to change the topic. It probably wouldn’t have worked anyways, but having it point to Makoto only encouraged Sonoko.“Perfect!”

Ran looked up at Makoto nervously. He was already half naked with his shirt missing “Umm…”

“Just put your hands on him.” Sonoko encouraged. “When is the next time you are going to get to run your hands over muscles like Makoto’s? Kudo is definitely not built like that.”

It certainly wasn’t untrue. Not that Ran disliked the way Shinichi was built. But he was the only person she’d ever been with… and after what he’d just done with Sonoko, he wouldn’t be so hypocritical as to judge her right? She reached out a hand to run it across Makoto’s defined abs as Sonoko pushed him closer.

His hand came up to cup Ran’s face as she looked up into eyes that were far too gentle to match the body they belonged to. “May I try kissing you?” Makoto asked. He seemed nervous, but the ice had already been broken. There was nothing he could do that would compare to the scene that had just played out. Ran nodded.

The kiss was really more of a brush of lips than anything else, but neither of the Betas were all that comfortable with the game. They were there for their partners more than themselves.

Ran’s hand had retreated to her lap as Makoto leaned back, looking at the ground as a blush crept all the way up to his ears. He undid his belt and handed it to her without looking. “Thank you.” Was all she could manage in response.

“So reserved.” KID commented. “And we’d just gotten things going too.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Sonoko replied as she hopped off her bar stool and spun the bottle. “Maybe there are just too many people with their clothes still on.”

Shinichi hummed in agreement. “Don’t worry though Ran. We won’t force you to do anything you really don’t want to.”

Her smile in response was obviously forced. “I know. I kind of liked seeing you and Sonoko together. I’m just…”

“Don’t worry about it Nee-san.” Hattori interjected. “You are a Beta so ya don’t have sex pheromones filling up ya nostrals. Well ya do. But the receptors are different.”

“Speaking of Mr. Alpha…” Sonoko’s eyes flickered between Hattori and the glass bottle that pointed in his direction. “Are you going to chicken out or let me undress you a little?”

“Only a little?” Kazuha joked. “He somehow hasn’t lost any clothing yet.”

Sonoko sauntered over, looking Hattori up and down before pulling him to his feet by his belt loops. “You’re absolutely right Kazuha. Think I should take off his pants?”

The Beta bit her lip, excited by the idea. “Please do.”

KID echoed the sentiment.

Hattori just grinned as Sonoko’s hands worked the fastener on his pants. “Need any help?” He questioned as she fumbled the button for the third time.

Kazuha huffed. “Like your fingers work after an orgasm.” She chastised as she reached out with one hand and pushed the button the rest of the way through the hole.

Hattori’s jaw clicked shut.

Sonoko smiled, appreciation clear in her expression as she pulled the zipper down and started to work the cargo pants off of Hattori’s hips. She was slightly distracted by the feeling of his firm backside beneath her fingers, but she managed to maintain enough control not to take his green plaid boxers off too. Though, she may have been a little rough when she pushed him back on the loveseat so she could pull his pants the rest of the way off.

“Your turn Makoto.” She announced as she tossed Hattori’s pants into the slowly growing pile of clothes next to the coffee table.

“Do I really have to participate?”

“Of course.” Sonoko replied without missing a beat.

Makoto took a deep breath. He’d decided to come along because he’d seen the logic in Sonoko’s argument. If she could find an Alpha partner for her heats they wouldn’t be nearly as long or as taxing on her. He hated seeing what her heats did to her, driven so far out of her mind by lust that she looked like the need would actually tear her apart. And it was a need he couldn’t sate. He wanted to help her. To find her an Alpha that could help. But he hadn’t quite realized he’d be expected to participate in the selection process.

Taking one more gulp of air, he made his way to the coffee table and spun the bottle, secretly praying that it would point to Sonoko. It pointed to Ran instead. Ran, who had shown up in a simple knee length dress, her hair loose, and not an accessory in sight. “May I take your dress?”

That wasn’t how he’d intended that to come out. He’d meant to ask her if she would be willing to give him her dress.

“Ok.” Ran agreed as the flush she’d been sporting most of the evening deepened to a red that looked absolutely stunning on her. “Unzip me?”

Makoto had never felt so clumsy as he tried to work the small hook clasp at the neckline of Ran’s dress. When it finally came undone and the ziper slid down he had to admit to himself that he wasn’t entirely displeased with the situation. Ran had something Sonoko didn’t: the toned muscles of an athlete, curves, and hair long enough for him to actually run his hands through. He placed a kiss at the nape of her neck as his hands slid up her back, skipping over the band of her bra to splay across her shoulders under her dress.

Ran looked over her shoulder at him as her dress fell to the floor. A threesome with her and Sonoko had crossed Makoto’s mind before. But never as more than more than a passing fantasy.

“Finally loosening up huh?”

Makoto froze. The moment shattered by KID’s voice.

“Don’t stop.” Sonoko encouraged. “It’s hot. I’d do both of you.”

“Sonoko!” Ran complained as she tried to hide behind Makoto.

Hakuba spoke at the same time. “Is there anyone here you wouldn’t do?” He’d been quiet for a while, but ruining the mood was apparently one of his special skills.

“Rude.” Sonoko shot back.

“Are you just jealous because you’re being left out?” Kaito questioned suggestively.

“Not for long.” Hattori spat out, sounding far more venomous than seemed reasonable. Or seemed reasonable until Kaito realized the bottle Kazuha had just spun was pointing at Hakuba.

The female Osakan patted Kaito’s hand before rising to her feet and padding over to Hakuba. “Maybe it’s because KID forgot to undo ya top button.” She dropped into the blonde detective’s lap, her legs curling up at her side as her right arm slid behind his neck and across his shoulders. “First things first, let’s make sure ya can breathe properly.”

Heiji was not okay with the turn of events. He’d come prepared to share Kazuha with pretty much everyone in the room except for the half British prick.  He did _not_ want to watch her undo the buttons of the other Alpha’s dress shirt as she smirked at him. Really, if Kazuha was going to be undressing anyone, it should be Heiji. Or Kudo. Because who wouldn’t want to sleep with Kudo? Intelligence was sexy dam it.

And in a hard to explain way, so was the fact that Kazuha was staring at Heiji as she pulled the shirt tails out of another man’s pants. Her skin was almost a perfect color match to Hakuba’s and Heiji wanted nothing more than to see the those pale hands running up his chest instead. Or Kudo’s. No that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted his hands to run up Kazuha’s chest. To massage the meat of her breasts in his hands and roll her sensitive nipples between his fingertips. “Ya bra is ruining the view.” He muttered.

Kazuha’s smirk grew. “Do ya think so too, Hakuba?”

The Alpha exhaled along her skin, his eyes dark as he rested his head on Kazuha’s shoulder to better glare at Heiji. “I think a gem like you doesn’t need any adornments to be breath taking.”

“Then why don’t ya help me out of them?”

Heiji was across the floor, pinning both of the arm chairs’ occupants in place before Kazuha finished asking the question. Now that was the reaction she was looking for. Sonoko had gotten a bit of a rise out of Heiji, Makoto had set the Alpha on edge but hadn’t pushed him to act, and Heiji had been strangely okay with KID undressing her. But none of that was what she wanted. She wanted to see her hot headed Alpha be jealous. Jealous enough to finally act.

“Did ya need some…” Kazuha’s words were cut off as Heiji’s hand slid into her hair and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. It wasn’t gentle. It was fierce and passionate and exactly the way Heiji was supposed to be. Kazuha found herself leaning forward out of Hakuba’s lap, her hands searching for a way past the heavy cotton of Heiji’s shirt.

He broke the kiss, pulling back just long enough to toss his shirt off to some corner of the room. Then he was back, his lips moving against hers with urgency. One hand was in her hair. Another massaging her hip. And two more were working the clasp of her bra. When it came loose they retreated, finding somewhere else to rest as the fabric slid from her shoulders to the floor.

Kazuha’s eyes fluttered open as Heiji pulled away again. Not far though. Only an inch or so. Just far enough to move his lips down to her jaw line, planting hot kisses as he moved down her body at an almost torturously slow rate. She squirmed. It wasn’t enough. She wanted more. And there was more behind her. Her fingertips found the buckle of Hakuba’s pants at the same time that Heiji’s lips reached the sensitive nub of her left breast. Her head fell backwards, another set of lips pressing against the pulse point in her neck as Heiji sucked on her breast and someone’s thumb circled her other nipple.

The hands at Saguru’s waist had a point. They were all wearing too much clothing. But the hands shouldn’t be wasting their time trying to blindly undo his pants. They should be wrapped around the shaft of his cock. He growled, pushing the hands away so he could undo his pants. They fought him momentarily, stopping short for half a second as their owner seemed to piece together what he was doing. Then they were sliding up and down Saguru’s cock, the rhythm shaky, but who was Saguru to talk. He wasn’t entirely certain whose hands they were.

He was certain however, that the last piece of clothing clinging to Kazuha’s body needed to go.  His hands moved to the waist band of her lacy underwear, lifting her just enough to push the fabric down the swell of her buttocks. Hattori took over from there, shifting Kazuha’s legs to the front of the chair so he could pull the garment the rest of the way off.

Kazuha’s breaths were coming in short labored bursts. She had a man at her back, the hard length of him held in her hands, and a man in front of her with his own erection straining against the plaid fabric of his boxers, and neither of them were touching her where she wanted to be touched. And kami-sama she just wanted to know what Heiji looked like totally nude. She released her grip on Hakuba to pull Heiji’s boxers down. She fell to the carpeted floor in the process, her legs folding beneath her as she looked up the length of Heiji’s body.

“Kazuha?” Heiji’s voice was tinged with worry. It was unwarranted though. She was just distracted.

Heiji’s worries fled as Kazuha locked her lips around the tip of his cock, running circles around it with her tongue. It was so much better than his wet dreams. Warm and wet and pulling him in. His eyes flickered to Hakuba, where the other Alpha was still leaning back in the arm chair, his left hand pumping himself as he watched Kazuha take more of Heiji into her mouth.

Saguru swallowed, his throat feeling dryer than it probably was. “Kazuha-chan, may I play with your clit while you are doing that?”

She turned to look at him out of the corner of her eye, her lips running along the side of Hattori’s shaft as she seemed to think about it. “Sure.” She answered as she turned away again, taking Hattori’s tip back into her mouth, nearly gagging as it pressed against the back of her throat. It was all the invitation Saguru needed, moving to the edge of the chair he leaned forward, resting his head on Kazuha’s shoulder as he reached down to the wet folds of her body.

She was so wet. So inviting. It was hard to resist the urge to slide his finger inside of her and only use the lubrication to circle around her clit. He wanted to pull her up to her knees and slide his cock inside of her. He wanted to put his hands on her hips and control her movements, watching as he and Hattori took turns pumping in and out of her, her body stretched out between the two of them. He whispered as much in her ear as his thumb flicked over the sensitive nerve cluster in her groin.

Kazuha choked, swallowing Heiji down the back of her throat as her lips pressed flush against his base. “Please.” She whined as she released him.

Heiji wasn’t sure what suggestion Hakuba had made. But if it made that noise come from Kazuha, he was willing to try just about anything.

Kaito cleared his throat. “Well then, since they’re indisposed… I guess its my turn.” He announced when he could finally tear his eyes away. Sure there were two Alphas in the trio, but the one Kaito had his eye on was still available. And looking directly at him. It figured that his scent blockers would be wearing off by now.

“Right.” Ran breathed. She’d been waffling between outright staring and adverting her gaze since Hattori had taken his shirt off.

Kaito used too much force as he spun the bottle. It was taking too long. He needed a distraction or he’d be joining the trio in the arm chair or crawling over the coffee table into Shinichi’s lap. The latter would actually be okay as long as the bottle pointed at the detective. But, of course it didn’t. Because lady luck was mad at Kaito for some reason or another. “Mori-chan, I have to admit, I’m not sure how you got that sports bra on in the first place. But I’m inclined to figure out how to get it off.”

Shinichi snorted and Kaito felt his cock twitch in response. “A piece of clothing you don’t know how to get in and out of?”

“Not with assets like Mori-chans.” Kaito clarified.

Shinichi stood before Kaito could, walking over to Ran as his suit jacket slid to the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt as he went, draping it across Ran’s lap. “I’m not really using it.” He said cryptically as he retreated.

Ran said something in return, but Kaito wasn’t paying enough attention to catch what it was. Kudo was built entirely of lean muscle and scars. “You should really take better care of yourself, Meitantei~.”

“Says the man who escaped from his last heist by diving head first through a shattered window on the 32nd floor.”

“Do as I say, not as I do.”

A whine brought everyone’s attention back to Kazuha as Hakuba slid himself inside of her, Heiji’s cock falling from her mouth as she panted. It wasn’t long before she was trying to capture it again though. Heiji dropped to his knees to give her a better angle, his arms trembling as he braced them against the coffee table.

“Here.” Ran dropped her sports bra into Kaito’s lap, startling him. Earlier on he might have been a little upset that she just handed it over. Especially considering that she’d taken it off when no one was looking and had replaced it with Shinichi’s discarded shirt… But it was hard to be upset when the bottle Shinichi had just spun was pointing at Kaito.

“So KID…” Shinichi started, “anything dangerous hiding in that suit jacket of yours?”

“Not as such. A few decks of cards, some scarves, a smoke bomb or 12, and these.” KID replied as he produced a package of condoms in a puff of smoke.

Shinichi could work with that. The question was if his restraint was good enough to only take KID’s jacket. The thief always wore scent blockers to his heists, but it was clear as crystal that he was actually an Omega. An Omega that Shinichi would have wanted even if he’d turned out to be a Beta or an Alpha. There was just something about KID.

Indigo eyes watched Shinichi’s every move as he made his way to the love seat, taking the seat on KID’s left. He snatched the package of condoms from KID’s grasp. “Didn’t think to share these with the group earlier, huh?”

“Why? Nobody showed up without them.”

Shinichi felt his smirk turn into something more feral. “So you planned to use all of these yourself.”

KID swallowed, his eyes locked on Shinichi’s lips. “I like to be prepared.”

“And what exactly are you prepared for?”

Kaito’s eyes dropped to Shinichi’s groin. By some cruel twist of fate the detective was one of the two people in the room still wearing pants. “Anything.”

“Anything?” Shinichi purred as he pushed Kaito down on the loveseat, effectively caging the magician with his body. He smelled so good. Kaito lifted his torso, trying to steal a kiss before Shinichi planted a hand firmly on his chest to keep him in place. His other hand started rifling through the pockets of Kaito’s suit jacket.

The low wanting whine that filled Shinichi’s ears nearly broke his resolve. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t let himself get swept away until after he was certain Ran was taken care of. But he’d clearly underestimated the effect of an Omega’s scent. Sonoko was one thing. Because she was Ran’s best friend and frankly Shinichi had never once fantasized about her. KID was something else entirely. Shinichi wanted to know what he looked like under the cloth that currently held his hands at bay. He wanted to trace the battle scars he knew KID had, memorize their size and shape and position. He wanted to be out of his pants and buried up to the hilt in the velvet heat of KID’s body.

But not yet. For now he was just making sure it was safe to discard KID’s jacket. So far he’d found two decks of playing cards, five scarves, and only 3 smoke bombs. “Anything else?” He questioned as his voice dipped into the lower octaves.

“Nothing dangerous, Meitantei.”

Shinichi took KID at his word, spreading the jacket wide and jerking the thief up by the tie into a kiss that started with the clicking of teeth. He swallowed the Omega’s moans as his hips bucked up, trying to find friction. Shinichi thought he had the upper hand. He was wrong.

KID flipped them over, forcing Shinichi’s back against the opposite armrest. His arms were still free, but KID was straddling his waist, the slick from the Omega’s body already soaking through the material of his smiley faced boxers. “It’s hard to take your jacket off like this KID.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s hard.” KID replied as his hand stroked down Shinichi’s cock, still held against his leg by the fitted slacks he now regretted ever buying. “Mori-chan, why don’t you take your turn?”

Ran didn’t respond. Couldn’t respond. She and Shinichi had been together for years and it was the first time she’d seen him like that. Eyes fogged over instead of sharp. His breathing erratic instead of controlled. For once he looked like he wasn’t thinking. Was actually letting go.

“I vote we take the bed.” Sonoko said from right behind Ran. “After all, it doesn’t look like KID is planning to let Kudo up anytime soon. Not that I can blame him.”

“Sonoko I’m not sure…”

“Please Ran?” Sonoko pleaded.

“But what about…” Ran’s eyes doubled in size as she glanced towards Kazuha, Hattori, and Hakuba. The latter was bent over the arm chair with Hattori thrusting in and out of him as Kazuha watched, her hand wrapped around the blonde’s member. There was already a discarded condom on the floor.

 “Doesn’t look like we need to worry about them.” Makoto commented as he wrapped his arms around Ran’s waist. She could feel the strength of those arms, like iron bands.

“Please Ran?” Sonoko repeated. “I want you. Makoto wants you.”

The arms around Ran’s waist tightened just a bit as if confirming the karate champion’s agreement. She looked back at Sonoko. “I thought you came to find an Alpha to help with your heats.”

“Have you noticed they’re all taken?” Sonoko questioned. Then she turned to scan the room. “I’m not getting in the middle of any of that.”

Ran didn’t want to look, but it was hard not to. Hattori was growling something into Hakuba’s ear while Kazuha nibbled on his shoulder and ran her hands across his abdomen. And on the loveseat KID had pinned Shinichi’s wrists above his head and was leaving hickies along his shoulder as blue eyes fluttered. Ran could certainly see Sonoko’s point. “Okay. Yeah. Or maybe we could…”

Makoto had her in a bridal carry and was moving across the room before she could process what was happening. Sonoko followed behind them, shedding the remainder of her clothing as she went. And as he set her on the bed, Ran realized Makoto had lost the rest of his clothing along the way as well. Not that he’d been wearing that much beforehand.

“He’s hot, right?” Sonoko questioned as she watched conflicting emotions flash across Ran’s face. Eventually the other girl nodded, her face bright red. “Then make out with him.”

“You… You want me to make out with your boyfriend?”

“ _Your_ boyfriend already ate me out.” Sonoko supplied with a mischievous grin on her face. “Or you could make out with me.”

Ran turned her head to look back at Makoto where he’d settled against the headboard. “Makoto-san?”

“I’d love to make out with you, Ran.”

“You would?” She questioned, looking rather uncertain.

It was cute in a way that Sonoko never was. And Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle. People asked how he put up with someone as high maintenance as Sonoko, but they had it wrong. Sonoko wasn’t high maintenance at all. She knew who she was and was confident in every choice she made. And knowing what was expected of him actually made it easier for Makoto to meet her standards. Ran on the other hand, didn’t trust her own intuitions or decisions. “Come here.” 

Ran still looked uneasy as she crawled across the bed. But when she came to a stop, it was with her face only inches from Makoto’s and one of her hands on his chest for balance.

Taking that to be the closest thing he was going to get to permission, Makoto reached out, his thumbs ghosting over Ran’s flushed cheeks as he gently brushed her hair back over her shoulders. “You are beautiful.” He murmured before leaning forward and closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was gentle, no gnash of teeth or warring tongues, just Makoto’s lips pressed against Ran’s, working together to find a rhythm. 

Ran pulled back a fraction of an inch, regaining her breath as she looked into Makoto’s heated eyes. He really wanted her. She had all of his attention, not just a part of it. He wouldn’t be glancing at his cell phone for updates on a case. Or musing aloud about morbidly inappropriate things like the ways people had been murdered.

The second kiss wasn’t nearly as innocent. Ran wanted to be wanted. She pressed her body closer, taking a shuttering breath as her breasts brushed across Makoto’s chest. Shinichi’s shirt wasn’t doing her any good anymore, the material suddenly feeling rougher than it had before. She tried to lean back to remove it, but Makoto’s hands on her hips held her firmly in place. “Don’t take it off.” He breathed into the kiss. “Not yet.”

Ran guessed if Makoto liked it, she could keep the shirt for a little while longer.

“I disagree.” Sonoko said from where she lay next to Ran and Makoto. “You haven’t seen her fully nude in the bath before. She looks better without the shirt.”

Makoto leaned his head back against the wall, turning it to look at Sonoko. “But didn’t you want to be the one to take it off of her?”

Sonoko smiled at him. “Then why don’t I do that?” Her hand snaked out to wrap around Ran’s waist and rolled the two of them into the middle of the bed.

Breathless, Ran looked up at Sonoko as the other woman straddled her thighs. The heiress’ hands danced across the skin of Ran’s stomach, splaying the bottom of the dress shirt wide and moving closer and closer to the two buttons that just barely held it closed. Then as she undid the top button, something seemed to pop into Sonoko’s head. “Hey, Ran?”

Ran just blinked up at her.

The last button came undone in Sonoko’s hands, her thumbs seeming to instantly move to tease Ran’s now exposed nipples. “Will you lay in my lap and let me hold your breasts together while Makoto thrusts between them?”

Ran’s breath hitched. It wasn’t something she’d ever considered before. “I don’t know, Sonoko.” It sounded like one of those things that was better in theory than in practice.

“Don’t worry about it.” Makoto replied in Sonoko’s stead. He was lying beside Ran now, turning her head to the side to taste her lips again. “I’m more interested in taking care of you. But if you wouldn’t mind…” His hand led hers down his torso to rub against his cock. Then his hand was moving away, dipping under the elastic waist band on Ran’s panties, exploring lower.

Ran’s concentration wavered as she tried to wrap her hand around Makoto’s shaft and remember how to breathe at the same time. It didn’t help that Sonoko was leaning over her, sucking on her right nipple as her thumb continued to stimulate the left. Between Makoto and Sonoko, they had enough hands and mouths to stimulate all of Ran’s erogenous zones at once. And it seemed like they were quite intent on making her come before she even got all the way out of her clothes.

Sonoko raised her head from Ran’s breast as the other woman’s body bucked. She was having fun. Ran was always so uptight. But not right now. Sonoko licked her lips before shifting her position, licking the leaking pre-come from Makoto’s tip. Her throat felt tight as she bobbed up and down, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could without having to swallow him past the back of her throat.

“Un… Sonoko.” Makoto had broken the kiss with Ran to look down at his girlfriend.

“Yes?” Sonoko questioned.

Makoto licked his lips. “Let me do you from behind while you eat Ran out?”

“Of course.”

Shinichi’s head cleared as he heard Ran’s voice, loud, pleading, and out of view. He struggled to sit up, but KID wasn’t having any of it. The Omega had a slighter build than Shinichi, but the muscles he’d built over years of gymnastics and high profile heists put him at an advantage. Unless it involved a soccer ball, Shinichi was out matched. “I need to check on Ran.”

KID lifted his head over the top of the loveseat and scanned the room. “Mori-chan seems to be enjoying the technique you taught Sonoko earlier this evening. Lucky girl.” KID’s grin grew sharper. “Say, is it my turn yet?”

“KID I’ve never tried it on a guy before.”

“There’s a first time for everything, Meitantei~.” KID replied, totally undeterred. “Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with reciprocation on top.”

“Please don’t say things like that while I’ve still got my pants on.”

A puff of disorienting purple smoke later and the issue had been resolved. “Pretty please with reciprocation on top.” KID repeated.

Shinichi blinked up at the thief, trying to think it through and eventually determining it didn’t matter how the thief had taken his boxers off without ever lifting himself from Shinichi’s waist. “Get off of me.”

KID looked angry.

“I can’t very well put you in my mouth in this position can I?”

The Omega lit up like a Christmas tree, crawling backwards until he was untangled from Shinichi’s legs and sitting on the far side of the loveseat. Shinichi wasn’t sure anyone had ever looked at him like that before. He could get used to it. “I’m only saying this because it’s you.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

“No hiding behind your masks. If it feels good, you need to let me know.”

Kaito grinned. He could handle that.

Or maybe he couldn’t. Kaito bit his lip as his head lulled to the side. The feeling of Shinichi’s tongue tracing the veins along his member was already threatening to send him over the edge. Or maybe it was watching Shinichi do it that was actually testing his control. Kaito closed his eyes, feeling all the air rush from his lungs as Shinichi chose that same moment to suck the tip of his cock into his mouth. Then that wet heat was gone, ghosts of it pressing along Kaito’s shaft until it enveloped his testicles, one at a time as Shinichi rolled them across his tongue.

“I’m going to come if you keep doing that.” Kaito warned.

“An tha’s a prob’em?” Shinichi questioned.

Kaito’s mouth went dry. The detective didn’t see a problem with Kaito covering him in come? He was pretty sure that wasn’t a typical Alpha response. “Before you ever get inside of me?”

Shinichi pulled back, looking up at Kaito with lidded eyes. “Does getting my dick wet come off the table if I make you come like this?”

“No. Of course not”

“Then be a good thief and just let me take what I want for once.”

There was no argument for that as Shinichi’s mouth slid over Kaito’s tip again, working his way further up the shaft with every suck.

Kaito lost it as Shinichi’s hands came into play, one tugging at his cock in time with Shinichi’s sucks, and the other playing with his testicles. And Shinichi kept going, swallowing Kaito’s come down and sucking him hard again at the same time.

“So?” Shinichi questioned as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you want to reciprocate now? Or…” Two of Shinichi’s fingers slid inside Kaito, walking their way up until they brushed across his prostate.

Kaito could only nod. When he’d put this whole crazy idea in motion, he’d never dreamed he’d be going this far with Shinichi. Maybe lady luck wasn’t upset with him after all.

Shinichi grinned, reaching for the condoms he’d snagged from KID earlier. “Does that mean you want me inside of you?”

KID nodded again, his eyes unfocused as the fingers inside of him twitched.

The thief looked amazing, the thin layer of sweat on his skin giving it a sheen as aftershocks of his orgasm caused his muscles to spasm. And he was all Shinichi’s to do whatever he wanted to with. Prepared for anything as KID phrased it.

Shinichi ripped open the foil packet with his teeth, unrolling the condom one handed. Ribbed. Because why wouldn’t KID go for textured condoms? Shinichi grinned as he leaned back, sliding his fingers out of KID as he stretched one leg the length of the loveseat and let the other hang off the edge at the knee. KID whimpered.

“Don’t just sit there.” Shinichi chided. “I want to see you slide me inside of you.”

It was almost laughable watching KID try to right himself and crawl on top of Shinichi. For all that the thief was cool and coordinated under pressure, he was a bumbling disaster post-orgasm. The part of Shinichi that was all Alpha couldn’t be happier. His instincts informed him that it was exactly as it should be.

“Do you need help?”

KID actually pouted. “I can do it.” He insisted, finally deciding on a place to set his knee.

Shinichi smiled as the thief reached his hand behind his back to guide Shinichi’s cock inside of him. It was a nice view. It paled in comparison to the sensation of KID sliding Shinichi inside of him. The detective’s head rolled back, his mouth falling open as all coherent thought left him. All he wanted to do was move. Or feel KID move. Or both.

Kaito fell forward as Shinichi shifted his hips. The Alpha was going to be the end of him. It felt too good. Katio’s solo heats were going to seem so much worse in comparison.

Shinichi shifted again, this time using his hands to pull Kaito’s thighs forward. It pulled Kaito off balance, but that was apparently what the detective had been aiming for as he thrust into Kaito at a pace that could only be called frantic.

It wasn’t fair. Kaito was on top. Therefore, he got to pick the pace. Now where were…? Kaito grinned as he spotted his target. He wasn’t quite coordinated enough to actually use smoke, so he didn’t try, instead pulling the scarves out of one of the secret pockets of his jacket without any fanfare at all.

Shinichi stopped moving. He was looking at Kaito as if he’d just done something amazing.

“What?” Kaito asked as he readjusted himself, finding a position that gave him more control. He wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to take the upper hand.

“Do you have any idea how hot it is that I’ve got you so worked up that you can’t do magic?”

Kaito swallowed. “I could still do magic if I really wanted to…”

“Don’t lie to me KID. Not while I’m sheathed inside of you.”

“I could!”

Shinichi’s grip on Kaito’s hip was almost painful. “Kaito. Do not lie to me right now. Lie to me tomorrow, or the day after that. Lie to me at every heist from now till the end of time. But do not lie to me right now.”

Kaito’s gaze fell to the floor. There wasn’t really anything he could say in response to that. “Sorry.”

“Then I guess to make it up to me, you’ll have to fuck my brains out so I forget we had this conversation.”

Kaito’s eyes widened as he turned to the detective in disbelief. He’d been sure that Shinichi was going to push him away. The Alpha had sounded so angry, his voice so gravely it was almost a growl.

“I’m waiting.” Shinichi informed, a glint in his eye and a down right devious smirk on his lips.

Kaito didn’t need to be told a second time. And it didn’t look like he’d need the scarves either. Shinichi had relaxed into the cushions of the loveseat, his fingers laced together behind his head as he watched Kaito with a wolfish expression.

“Faster.”

KID complied almost immediately, bracing himself with a hand on Shinichi’s chest as his movements sped up. Shinichi knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it up though. KID was athletic. Amazingly athletic. But their position was bound to strain the thief’s muscles.

Not that it mattered. Shinichi was already seeing stars, the small sparks of white light fliting across his vision as KID tightened around him. It was stubbornness alone that had let him hold on as long as he had.

KID’s head flew back, a wordless moan pouring from his throat as his legs gave out. At the same time, the stars in Shinichi’s vision went supernova. Then the world went black. This was definitely going to be worth repeating. Even if it had seemed like a horrible, terrible idea.


End file.
